


Neptune Noir: The Tale of a Slutty Sleuth

by lewdnepvasilias_exe



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Anal creampie, Barebacking, Based off of RWBY Chibi, Begging, Bottom!Neptune, Coming Inside, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dom!Cinder, Dom/sub, Dominance, F/M, Futa on Male, Futa!Cinder, Futanari, I'm Bad At Endings, I'm Bad At Titles, Large Cock, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Name-Calling, Neptune is a huge flirt, Neptune's POV, POV First Person, Porn, Porn With Mild Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Sub!Neptune, Top!Cinder, Unrealistically Large Cock, cum, cumming inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-16 23:18:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19328119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lewdnepvasilias_exe/pseuds/lewdnepvasilias_exe
Summary: Based off of the "Neptune Noir" skit from RWBY Chibi. With a sexual twist.





	Neptune Noir: The Tale of a Slutty Sleuth

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna be honest, the skit I'm basing this on is my least favorite Chibi skit. IDK it just made me uncomfortable. And for some reason, imagining Cinder grabbing Neptune and pounding his ass after he tries to kiss her makes me feel less uncomfortable. I may need help.  
> Anywho enjoy this fic

The beautiful Cinder Fall had accepted my offer to help her find the Fall Maiden, who she’d claimed was her sister. Looking me in the eye and smiling, she asked “So… how much do I pay?”

But what she didn’t know was that I didn’t take my payment in money. I preferred my payment… in smoochies. 

I jumped onto the wooden table in between us and made my way towards her. But when I puckered my lips and moved in for a kiss, her hand shot to my face to stop me.

 

There was a pause- about 10 seconds- before she spoke, a skeptical expression on her face. “You… take your payment in… kisses…?”

“...yeah…” I was starting to rethink everything. Payment in kisses? Yeah, that was kind of a stupid idea, now that I really think about it. 

 

Another pause. Then I noticed her expression change, from skeptical to… smug… and a bit devious…

“How about I offer you… a better payment?”

 

I had no idea what she meant by that. But just as I was about to ask, she brought her hand down to her skirt. There, I saw the growing bulge in her dress. There was no questioning what was hiding under there.

“Well…?” She brushed her fingers over her package, massaging it slightly.

I had a pretty good idea of what she was talking about. But still needed to make sure I wasn’t wrong.

“You… you want to… fuck me?”

“Mmhmm... you guessed it right…” God, her voice was so beautifully seductive. “I wanna fuck that _cute little ass_ of yours until I cum… so, whaddya say…?

I felt my own member straining against my pants as she said that. There was no way I was passing up this opportunity! I’d let this hot tamale rail me to oblivion until the end of time!

“Go ahead... I accept your payment.”

 

Cinder smiled almost menacingly at me. Next thing I knew, she’d pulled me off of the table and into her lap. She gently peeled off the fake mustache I was wearing before slamming her mouth against mine, kissing and biting at my lips. Meanwhile, I felt her hands slide down my sides and make their way to my ass, and begin to grope and squeeze it. Oh man, was I in heaven!

Desperate for friction, I began teasing her by gyrating my hips in her lap, grinding against her hard, growing bulge. She gave a long groan as I practically tortured her dick. Only less than a minute of that and she couldn’t take it anymore. She pushed me off of her lap, then got up, spun me around, and pushed me towards the table. I braced myself against it as she got to work on undoing my belt and jeans. Cinder pulled my pants and underwear to the ground, and laid a hand on my ass. “Oh, I’m going to have fun pounding this, that’s for sure~” My heart was pounding through my chest in anticipation. This was it, that hot babe was going to fuck me right now. 

 

I turned around a bit to see her lift her skirt up, and- with a snap of her fingers- burn her panties right off. It all happened in less than a second- a quick flame and they turned dark, before falling to the ground in ashes, revealing her gloriously large cock. It was at least 12 inches long- maybe 14- no more than 1.5 inches wide, and throbbing hard with an angry deep shade of red. Red-hot. 

The gorgeous woman bent me over the desk, pushing my chest against the surface. I grabbed onto the edge of the desk, ready for the rough pounding I knew she was going to give me. Soon, I felt her spit on my entrance, and then the tip of her cock. 

 

Cinder grabbed me by my sides and thrust forward harshly, shoving her huge shaft inside me in one fell swoop. Like a hot knife through butter. A hot, thick, 14-inch-long knife, piercing my ass. I cried out in ecstacy at the sudden feeling of my hole being stretched and stuffed by her fat, pulsing cock. 

_“Ahhhh, yesss~!”_

“ _Oh, you like that~?!_ You like having my _big cock_ inside you?!”

Before I could answer, she’d already gotten to work. Quickly withdrawing about half of her dick from me, leaving me feeling empty- but not for long- before ramming back in and filling me up again. Over and over again. Each time she brutally thrust in, her cock would smash against my prostate, making me moan vehemently as a wave of pleasure shot through my body. The whole time, my cock was throbbing as it was repeatedly pressed against the table. 

_“Yes~! Oh~! Yes! Fuck~! Fuck me! Yessss! You’re so big~! Ahh~! Fuck me Cinder~! More~! Fuck! More, more, MORE~!!! Oh God~”_

_“That’s right, beg for me, you little whore,”_ she growled. _“Beg for me while you take my fat dick in your tight ass like the slut you are! Take my big fucking cock!”_

Oh, the way she spoke to me, the names she called me… it only made my dick pulse harder against the table that I was pressed against. My whole body was on fire as Cinder ravaged my hole. 

 

“Cinder, please, I- _ah_!” Her hand slapped sharply against my ass. 

“Oh, you like when I spank you, you naughty bitch~?”

 _“Yesss…! Do it more~!_ Please Cinder! _Fuck me harderrrr~!”_

 _“Aww_ , you just _love_ what I’m doing to you, _don’t you~?”_

_“Yes~!”_

_“You dirty little whore~”_

 

Her grip tightened on my hips and she began railing me harder and faster than ever before, her delicious meat hitting my sweet spot again and again. My eyes rolled to the back of my head, my mouth gaping open. My mind was just absolutely turning to mush, all my senses lost at this point.

_“YES~! YES! OH, THAT’S IT!!! MAKE ME YOUR BITCH! FUCKING DESTROY ME WITH YOUR HUGE COCK!!!”_

Cinder delivered another stinging spank to my ass. _“Good boy~!_ Such a good little bitch! You’re just so cute when you beg for me!"

My grip tightened on the edge of the table, which was creaking louder and louder, sounding as if it was going to break soon. But I couldn’t care less if it broke. 

 

Within only moments, I finally exploded, squealing as I coated my abdomen and the desk with my own warm, sticky cum. Only seconds after, Cinder came as well, flooding my hole with her hot creamy seed. Her meat was shoved even deeper inside me as my ass was filled up with her delicious juices. I pushed back against her and tightened around her dick, hoping to get as much of her cum inside me as possible.

_“That’s right, milk my cock. Take my seed in your ass, you fucking slut!”_

The feeling of her hot, gooey cream continuously shooting inside me was almost too amazing. But just as she was finishing, she yanked her cock out of my asshole. No! I gasped at the sudden emptiness as some of her cum splashed onto my bare ass. I was hoping she’d empty herself completely into me. But I figured there was no use crying over spilt milk. Right now, I was too busy relishing in my own orgasm. 

 

Man, after all that, I could barely feel. My heart thumped in my chest, my head rushing. It took about a minute for me to regain my senses. I could feel some of Cinder’s hot, fresh cum leaking from my aching hole and running down my bare thighs. 

Cinder gave a final * _smack_ * to my abused ass. “Well… that was the best fuck I’ve had in a while. I’ll have to come back to have more fun with you, my sweet little whore~”. Then I heard her footsteps- she’d begun walking towards the door. “Of course, I haven’t forgotten about the Fall Maiden. Meet me outside when you’re ready, and you can help me find her.” The door opened, then closed, as she walked out. Leaving me lying in the same position on top of the table, catching my breath. My pants down, my legs numb, my asshole full with her thick cream. And a drunken smile on my face. 

My plans had gone far better than I expected. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, hope you enjoyed. I hope I didn't screw up the whole first person POV thing. I wanted it in Neptune's POV cause the "Neptune Noir" skit has Neptune narrating. Buuuuut I'm a cis woman, writing from the POV of a cis male in this fic. So obviously, my description of what Neptune is physically feeling when he's receiving anal sex is most likely not going to be accurate to how it actually physically feels for a... penis owner... to receive anal. Most of my later fics are gonna be in third person but feedback on this subject matter is still appreciated.  
> Thanks for reading! Please review, plus I'm open to suggestions for other RWBY smut fics (check my profile to see what I write)! :)


End file.
